Easter Eggs: Ashes to Ashes Series Two
by clownish
Summary: You know how they put Easter eggs on dvds? Extra scenes or bonus material you have to look extra hard to find? That's what this is. The missing scenes from Ashes to Ashes series 2 - that they didn't film or write, and that I wish they had. Alex/Gene.
1. Episode 1,1

**_Hi and thanks for checking it out! Certain in the knowledge that I'll never get enough of Alex and Gene to make me happy, I've decided to write up a little relationship action for each episode, slotting it in where it makes the most sense to me. Hopefully you will be able to tell where it fits into the show, but if not please let me know and I'll work on making it clearer._**

**_This is an experiment, so I really don't know how it will turn out. All reviews are welcome, but if you're really not into mature Alex/Gene fics you might not want to read ahead._**

**_Thanks as usual to my tireless editor._**

--

Alex shook her head. That can't be it. But the blood was real enough, and all over Gene. He looked so tired, slumped in his chair. She didn't want to see him like this. He was stronger than this.

Gene shifted in his chair, running his hand through his hair. It was wet, felt dirty. He wanted to get out of this place. Start over. "I should go home. Get some sleep. Too bloody old for this." When did he start to feel so alone? And so bloody far from home? "Two murders to get on with tomorrow." He leaned forward, elbows resting on his knees as he rubbed his hands in front of him.

"Oh Gene" Alex mimicked his action, closing the space between them and half whispering. "For the last time, you're not old." She kissed him on the cheek. He smelled dark, tasted like sweat and smoke and blood. She lingered just a bit too long.

Slowly Gene moved his cheek against her lips, "Bolls" he growled, unable to hold back a sigh as he pressed his lips gently to hers, savoring the taste, the smell of her skin. How could she still smell so good, after everything that happened tonight?

Alex breathed deep. "Gene?" She watched him take a deep breath, as if preparing to say something.

"You could come wi' me, Bolls." He looked at her. "Would be OK. If you want, I mean." His gaze fell to the floor, away from her.

It had almost happened more than once. They'd spend the evening drinking at Luigi's and Gene would walk her up to her flat out of some drunken sense of chivalry. They'd wind up inside, hands where they shouldn't be, mouths...she kissed him once. He was so drunk she was sure he'd never remember, still sure he didn't, and she had wanted to. But one of them always stopped it from going too far. Whatever happened, by the next day everything had gone back to normal. It hadn't seemed to hurt their relationship at all. In fact, Alex thought to herself, it might have got better because of it.

She hesitated for only a split second. Maybe she was here for something else, too. "Yeah" she heard herself say. "Yeah, OK."

Gene sped through the nearly empty streets, more reckless than she had ever seen him, and Alex dug her fingernails into her palms to keep from screaming.

Wordlessly he walked up to one of the doors facing the street and slid a key in the lock. "This one's mine." He indicated a door on the left as he slid a key into the lock.

Alex followed him into a small but tidy entryway and stopped as he dropped his keyring onto a small table. She could just see past him into a small sitting room.

"Make yerself comfy." He shrugged out of his stained jacket and dropped it on a hallway chair then pulled his shirt open, ripping the tails from his waistband. Alex looked away, not embarrassed exactly. "Kitchen's down the hall to the left." Then he turned down the hall making a right. Alex heard a door slam and water running.

Uncertainly, she wandered into the kitchen and after pulling open a few doors found two clean glasses. She filled them both with whisky, sitting in the dark kitchen and waiting for Gene to join her.

Why was she here? She was sure he didn't want to be alone, but did she come just to keep him company? A sympathy shag? Was that what he wanted? Suddenly she wasn't so sure of anything. She shivered a bit as she brought the glass to her lips.

Alex had almost finished her whisky by the time Gene joined her, wearing a clean shirt and a pair of well worn jeans, rubbing his hair with a towel. Throwing the towel over a chair he picked up the second glass from the table and gulped, but he didn't sit, instead leaning up against the counter, legs sticking out in front of him. She couldn't believe how attractive he looked, and she had to look away.

"You sure you want to be here?" His voice was a low rumble.

Alex stood, looking up into his eyes. She could always tell what was going on in his head through them. If he was angry, playful, entirely annoyed with her. She frequently saw the barely concealed lust fighting with his better judgment. But not tonight. Tonight she couldn't read them.

Gene looked at her, thinking about the last time he was in her flat. It was a week earlier. They'd got drunk and she'd dragged him upstairs, not for the first time. She'd practically sat on his lap and he took the opportunity to run his hands over her thighs, around her waist. He was surprised when she kissed him, but he'd hardly minded. Eventually he'd gone home and tossed off.

Now she was in his kitchen, waiting for him to do something.

He slipped his hand into hers and pulled her toward him, one second turning into another, then another, one hand moved to her waist as she came closer. And then he was kissing her. Or she was kissing him. He didn't know. He knew that her hand had moved to his chest, and he held her face, and it seemed to go on forever.

Alex parted her lips slightly and Gene pulled away. She stepped back, stunned.

"Gene are you -" His lips drowned the rest. He didn't want her to ask if he was sure, what was going to happen. He didn't want her to change her mind even though he knew he shouldn't do this. They shouldn't do this. His brain screamed at him to stop, that this could not end well, that he should get her home. His body screamed louder, drowning out his thoughts. He needed this, her, and tonight he wasn't going to deny it. Slowly he pulled her closer, his hands sliding down around her waist and pulling her tight as he lifted her just off the floor.

She held him tightly, kissing him as he carried her down the hall and into the bedroom. It was the stress, she told herself. They both needed the connection, the release. It didn't mean anything. She watched Gene leave the bar with a different woman so often she lost count. This wouldn't mean anything to him, it couldn't. It was just sex. She kept telling herself that as he set her down next to his bed, shaking as his hands pulled her shirt over her head and his tongue slid in and out of her mouth.

His brain was still telling him to stop as he brought Alex to his bedroom, but his body was listening to hers. Her soft moans as he kissed her, her nipples as they peaked under his touch, her hands as they traveled his body, pushing his shirt up over his shoulders. Together they reached for each other's jeans, snaps and zips popping and pulling. He felt her tentatively slide her hands around his waistband, he felt her uncertainty.

"Not plannin' to work me up and then come over all shy on me now, are yeh Bolls?" he growled into her ear.

Alex shuddered. She needed the release. "No Gene" she whispered back, gasping a little as she pushed his jeans down, exposing him, fully erect. The sight of him turned her inside out and she ran her hand along his length, her thumb gently over his head as he kissed her hard. Maybe it was more than just a release. She shook her head. Just enjoy it Alex. Don't overthink. You need this, you both do. It was too long overdue.

Gene made quick work of the rest of her clothes and wrestled her gently to the bed, quickly settling between her legs. He knew he should take his time, if it was never going to happen again he wanted it to last. The hands roaming his body had other ideas. He burned under her touch, the dull ache between his legs too strong to deny. Dipping his head to capture her mouth again he shifted his weight to his knees and entered her slowly, allowing himself to enjoy the look on her face as he took her.

Alex whimpered lightly as Gene pulled out slowly, pushing deeper with each thrust, pulling out just as slowly. Her only thought now the feel of his legs against her thighs, of his cock deep inside her over and over and over. She writhed under him as he gradually found a rhythm, her nails digging into his arse as he moaned into her shoulder, nipped at her flesh. Her entire body throbbed with desire as he drove her further and further toward the edge, spiraling out of control. My god, it – _he_, felt better than she'd ever imagined.

Gene couldn't believe he hadn't come yet. He could barely think, barely breath as she whispered in his ear, encouraging him, needing him. His own need surprised him more. Promising everything, pledging anything, needing her desperately. He wanted it to be real. Needing to see her he pushed up on one arm, one hand roaming her body, her breasts, her nipples hard between his fingers. He watched as she sucked on his fingers, her eyes closed. Finally sweaty and nearly spent he thrust harder, faster, groaning when he could no longer hold on, Alex clenched tightly around him as her own climax ripped his from his body.

He didn't move for what felt like ages, and when he finally did it was to kiss her across her shoulder, her throat, her mouth. He didn't know what he wanted, and kissing her would prolong anything, he hoped. She was quiet, her arms still wrapped around him. When he finally did move he rolled wordlessly onto his back, staring at the ceiling.

Alex lay still in the dark for a while, she didn't know how long. Gene's breathing had slowed and she was sure he'd fallen asleep. Thinking she should leave, she quietly slipped out of the bed and gathered her clothes from the floor.

"You leavin'?" He startled her.

She swallowed, looking at his silhouette in the dim light coming in through the window. "Thought I should."

"Hmm." She heard him move and realized he had sat up. "That bad, eh?"

"Um, no. Not that, um -" She gathered her clothes up off the floor, holding them in front of her.

"Because I thought, well, it seemed like you..." he trailed off. "You know" he nodded, bending his neck slightly to look at the curve of her arse.

"Yeah. Yes. I mean it was very good." she took a deep breath. "I just didn't think you'd want me to stay the night. You don't seem the spend the night type."

He shook his head and Alex watched him get out of bed and open a nearby window, stopping to light a cigarette as he sat back down, his legs stretched out in front of him in the dark room.

"Not usually, no."

She watched his silhouette as he blew smoke toward the ceiling, thoughtful expression on his face.

"You could stay, you know. If you want." He glanced at her and then back at the ceiling. "I'll drop you off home on the way in." He looked at her again, standing naked at the side of his bed, her clothes bunched up in a ball as she held them in front of her. He had hoped they could do it again.

Alex hesitated. They shouldn't. "I'm not sure it's a good idea?"

He knocked his head back against the wall and sighed.. "Drake, it's after three o'clock in the bloody morning." He patted the bed next to him. "Get back in."

As she slid under the sheet he snaked an arm around her waist pulling her closer, then on top of him. He kissed her again. Took her again.


	2. Episode 2,1

**The first 'easter egg' for episode 2. A few more to follow. I'm trying to keep them somewhat in synch with the story (and smutty, of course) and I think this one works. Sometimes, though, they may just be smutty scenes that don't fit entirely. Hope you enjoy them anyway!  
**

--

"I don' know how you can expect me to unnerstand Gene." Alex was already drunk when he'd got to the bar, but after spending an hour with Supermac in the sauna he needed a bloody drink. Or ten. He was hoping she'd be there, he needed to talk to her.

"He's my bloody Superintendent. And yours too, I shouldn't have t'remind you. I have no choice Drake. And I can't be worried about your tender little feelings if he's giving me orders you don't agree with!" He turned to the bar owner. "Luigi! How much has she had to drink?" He raised his eyebrows as Luigi set an empty wine bottle on the bar. He blew out a breath when Luigi put down a second one.

"But 'm your D.I. Gene!" She pounded the table as her head dropped closer to the bar.

He scowled and downed the glass of beer sitting in front of him. He'd need to drink a lot to catch up and signaled for Luigi to bring a scotch. "Make it a double."

Gene sat and listened to her tell him everything he was doing wrong, outlining every bad decision he'd ever made, then start over on the ones from that day. As she talked she poked him in the chest, pounded her fist on his thigh. Their knees knocked together. She looked lost, and beautiful. He started to feel guilty. And hard.

Alex stood up without warning, swaying "I'm going to bed."

"I'll walk you up, then." Gene followed her out of the bar. He used to do it all the time, walk her upstairs. It seemed like ages ago. It might have been a week.

"What are you bloody doing!" She didn't turn her head as he came up behind her, sliding his hands around her waist.

"Making sure you get up the bleedin' stairs." He growled. Maybe he was a little drunk himself.

Alex swatted his hands away. She was too angry to want him near her any longer, but she couldn't make herself send him away. If she'd been honest with herself she'd have realized that they hadn't spent time together like this in over a week, not since they'd, well. She'd missed him. She might have realized he'd missed her too, if she was paying attention.

"Want to talk t'you. Come on Alex." He pushed her through the door and up the stairs, hands firmly on her behind as he followed her up.

Alex struggled putting the key into the lock as Gene pressed his entire body against hers, pushing her close to the door. She shuddered, drunk, his scent overtaking her. She needed to sleep, needed him to go away. But she needed him too much.

Together they stumbled through the door, Gene's arms now tighter around Alex's waist to keep them both from falling over.

Gene squeezed her arse once before stumbling down the hall. "Need a slash."

"Don't pass out and knock your head on my sink!"

Gene mumbled something, and Alex heard the door slam.

Alex peeled off her jacket and boots, staggering to the sofa and pouring herself onto it. Why did Gene follow her up here? She wasn't sure she trusted him, and it made her angry. Angry that she needed him so much and he could let her down so severely. She couldn't bear thinking she couldn't trust him.

"Drake" Gene shook her as he sat heavily on the sofa next to her. "Wake up Drake."

"Mmpf." Alex wriggled and pushed him away.

"Come on Bolls." Gene shook her again, pulling her closer. Alex landed against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her, one hand firmly on her arse. "S'better."

Leaning back, he pulled Alex on top of him as he swung his legs under her. "Oof, Drakey, you puttin' on weight?"

"Shut up you pig." Alex pushed herself up, her elbows digging into his chest as she hoisted herself off of him. "I'm going to bed."

"What d'you mean pig?" Gene half sat. "C'n I come wi' you?"

Alex stopped. "Come with me? I'm going to bed."

"So?" He staggered up, swaying as he took a step closer. 'We 'ave slept t'gether." He leered drunkenly, his face close to hers. "Could do it again." His eyes narrowed.

Alex swayed and gripped his shoulders, pushing him back to upright. She suddenly felt less drunk. "One time Gene. Won't happen again. Don't tell me you're still thinking about that?" Her resolve fell a little at his disappointed expression.

"Course I've thought about it. Seems no matter how many times I do though it's never the same without you wrigglin' around underneath me." He leaned in to kiss her, pausing before he got to her lips.

It took Alex a moment to catch on. "Oh, god, Gene" she scoffed, rolling her eyes. "Don' wanna know that." She pushed him and pulled away. "I think you should go home."

Gene hung onto her. "Can't I stay here?" He pleaded. "Don' want to go home." And he needed to tell her. Make sure she knew.

"No, Gene. No You go home." Her body pressed closer to his as his hands moved over her. It would be easy to say yes, she wanted to, wanted him. "No. 'm angry w' you Gene." She pushed away.

"Alex" he moved his hands to her face, pulling her closer, not kissing her. "I need you to trust me. Please." He wanted her so badly. He took a step closer as his lips descended.

"Can't." She pushed him away again. For the last time. "I can't trust you."

With a weak slap to his chest Alex staggered down the hall, slamming the bedroom door behind her, passing out the instant she hit the bed. Leaving Gene standing alone in her kitchen.

"Shit." He stood there for a few moments, almost chased after her. Then he lit a cigarette, and left her alone.


	3. Episode 2,2

**This one might not _entirely _fit with the whole episode, but it works on it's own. Sort of. **

--

Alex sat on her sofa, desperately trying to chase away the day's events with some mindless television. It wasn't working and her thoughts kept drifting back to Gene. Skirting the rules to get results was one thing, but what was he doing? Joining the bloody Masons? Could the only man she trusted really be corrupt? She didn't want to think about it.

With a sigh she refilled her glass, placing the bottle of whisky back down on the table. She'd left Gene in his office doing exactly the same thing. Christ, she was practically turning into him. Would she be next?

She was still thinking about all the different ways this could play out, how it might end, when she heard a soft knock at the door. Since the unscheduled visits from her mystery admirer had started Alex had asked Luigi to double the locks downstairs. Still, if someone wanted to get in...she hoped it was just Luigi, but she wasn't taking any chances.

She stood carefully behind the door before opening it.

"Who is it?"

The answer was almost a whisper. "Bolls, open up. It's me."

Gene? Seriously? He'd followed her home from the station after telling her to bugger off? She didn't open the door.

"What do you want?"

"Would you bloody open the door and let me in!" He practically shouted that time.

She scoffed. "Why should I? I have nothing to bloody say to you."

"Just open the sodding door or I will kick it down!"

Alex opened the door wide, all the anger and frustration from earlier rushing back into her voice. "Well? What?"

Gene stepped past her into the hall, turning to reach past her and shut the door. "Lock it." he ordered as he swept through her flat, looking in rooms and out windows. She stood staring as he pulled down the shades in her living room.

"What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He turned to face her. He had things to say to her, but they all seemed to strip away now that he was in her flat. He'd forgotten where to start. "You have to trust me Alex.."

"Trust you? You came all the way over here to ask me to trust you?" She rolled her eyes, spinning away from him. "What, Gene, like you trust me? Is that it?" She couldn't help notice his shirt half open, where Mac had torn it open. She wondered what he'd felt. She recalled briefly that he'd looked surprised. Still, he'd gone through with it.

"For God's sake Alex." Why couldn't she just believe him? "Do you have any idea the risk I took coming here tonight? I put myself in danger being here. And probably you as well." He'd taken off his coat and thrown it over the back of a chair as he followed Alex back into the living room.

"Risks? What are you talking about?"

"Yes. Risks." He was too close when she turned to face him and his eyes strayed to her mouth.

Alex laughed sharply. "Oh. Oh. I see. Is that what you're doing here Gene? Need a shag and thought you might try it on again? None of your other regulars available?"

He stepped back, stunned. But he managed to quickly turn it to anger. "See, I knew you would be like this. Come on Alex. Do you think you'd be nearly this pissed off at me if we hadn't slept together? Bloody women! Think a bloke owes you something because they shag you!"

"Owe me something? It was your bloody idea in the first place." She hissed at him. "You were _lonely_, remember?"

"My…? You're telling me you shagged me out of sympathy?" His eyes were hard, searching. He did want her. It was why he came here. He took a step closer but Alex was faster and slapped him as he bent to kiss her.

Gene stared at her, eyes burning now. He tried to kiss her again, catching her wrist as she brought it up to slap him again. Roughly he twisted both arms around her back as his mouth covered hers.

Alex bit him, breaking his grip and pushing him away. She stood glaring at him as he looked at the floor, sidelined.

"Is that all I am to you Gene? A quick shag? Something to relieve the stress of the bloody job?" Gene watched as she pulled her sweatshirt over her head, pushed her soft skirt over her hips. He breathed hard as she stood before him, barefoot, in her bra and knickers. God he wanted her. Nearly naked she took a step toward him and he took a step back. He wanted her, but it wasn't supposed to happen like this. He eyed her warily.

"Fine, Gene. If that's what you really want." She moved closer. "Will it make you one of them?" Her mouth was nearly on his. So close he could taste her breath. "If you take me, Gene? Is that what you need?" She stepped back. "Do you need to tear my shirt Gene?" Her voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you want me on my knees?"

His head shook imperceptibly as she licked her lips. "It's not like that, Alex." His voice was a low rumble. Why wouldn't she just stop and listen?

What he saw in her eyes terrified him. Fear, anger, utter disappointment. How could she think that? He needed her so badly. To trust him, to believe him. If she didn't he wasn't sure where it would end.

"No" he growled. But he unbuckled his belt, pulling on his zip with one hand as the other wrapped around her, walking her back until her legs hit the sofa. Roughly he tore off her knickers, and Alex let him. His eyes never left hers as his trousers dropped to his knees, as he freed himself already hard, ready, full of need.

"Is this what you want, Gene?" She whispered as she placed her hands around his neck, as he gripped her hips tightly.

He kissed her chin, her mouth, willing her to respond, to want him as much as he needed her. "What I want, Alex?" Her eyes questioned as his looked her over, resting hungrily on her breasts. She could feel his cock pushing slowly inside her, had to resist the urge to slide forward, urge him on. "Don' know what I want." He thrust deeper as he pulled her closer, Alex gasping as he moved in, pulled her tighter. "But I need you.._oh god_.... to trust me."

Alex cried out as he fucked her. Was this all what he wanted, from her, from them? She didn't know. She hoped he wouldn't stop. Bit her lip to keep from begging as she realized she wanted more.

He kissed her roughly where she'd drawn blood, biting again, pulling her lip into his mouth. Out of control his hips swung faster, pushed deeper as she cracked beneath him, around him, nearly broken himself until finally cursing wildly, he shattered inside her.

Gulping, gasping, both of them limp, exhausted, he felt her tears on his cheek, kissed them, slowly moving them both down onto the sofa. Hating himself, lost for words, certain he'd ruined everything, her, him, his career – he pulled up his trousers without a glance at Alex. Grabbing his coat he left without a word.

Alex curled herself into a ball and wept.


	4. Episode 2,3

_**Here's the third Easter Egg for episode 2 - hope you enjoy it!**_

--

"Isn't it great Ma'am!" Alex hugged Shaz as Luigi poured her a glass of wine.

"I'm so happy for you Shaz. Chris is a great guy. You'll be very happy."

Alex spent most of the evening chatting with Shaz, and sometimes Chris but he was being pulled away so every male in CID could try to talk him out of it. They seemed so happy, and Alex was the only one in the room not giving them stick about their happy news.

Alex found her thoughts, though, were entirely about Gene. The depth of her relief that she could still rely on him surprised her and she couldn't stop her gaze from wandering to her guv more often than she'd care to admit. Sometimes he'd look up and catch her eye, and she could swear the corners of his mouth would turn up, but he didn't speak to her the entire evening.

After a while she made her excuses and left, exhausted from the week's events, and the emotional turmoil it had put her through. Looking back through the restaurant as she left, she caught Gene staring at her, hands stuffed in his pockets, frowning. She waved lightly, and went up to her flat.

–

"Mr. Hunt, what has happened between you and the lovely Ms. Drake?"

"Beer, Luigi."

"I have known you two for some time, and I have never seen her look at you with such an expression of joy on her face, yet you did not speak to her once the whole evening."

Yeah. He really blew it tonight. "She was probably just happy she didn't have to listen to your feeble attempts at matchmaking." Gene scowled and took his beer, wandering back over to the table of drunken CID members.

Luigi was right, though, he should have said something. He'd wanted to. But he couldn't think of what. She couldn't want him back, could she? It was good enough that they were back on the same side. He'd have to live with that.

–

Alex was in the bathroom washing off her makeup when she heard the knock. At this hour it could only be two people. Or someone she didn't want to see.

"Who is it?"

A familiar grunt. "Me. Open up."

Alex laughed as she opened the door. Gene stood in the hall, shirt open at the neck, his tie long ago discarded. She resisted a sudden urge to curl her hands around his neck, press her mouth against his skin. It was difficult.

Gene took a short breath. She really was smiling at him. "I, um..." Why was he here. "I reckon I owe you an apology." He stood in the hall. Would she ask him in?

"An apology? For what? You don't apologize, Gene." She opened the door wider, making room for him to move past her. "Would you like to come in for a drink?"

He nodded and stepped through the door. Alex caught his scent as he walked past and closed her eyes for a moment, imagining him touching her.

"Well, no, I don't. Sometimes though." He turned in the kitchen, looking her up and down. Alex shivered. "For everything. For the other night." He paused, looking away. "For not trusting you when I should have." He shrugged.

"Gene" she put her hand on his arm, smiling up at him again. "You did what you felt you had to do. I should have trusted you. I won't make that mistake again, I promise." She looked up into his eyes and his body lit from the inside. "Now," she turned to the cabinet. "Would you like scotch or red wine? I've got the good stuff – not from downstairs."

He nodded and stood next to her while she pulled two glasses out of the cabinet. "Open?" She handed him the bottle. Gene fiddled with the bottle and managed to uncork it without too much damage. Alex smiled.

"You laughin' at me again?" Gene followed her into the living room, sitting close to her on the sofa. He didn't want her to be far away.

"Of course not, Gene." She smiled and bit her lower lip as he poured the wine and handed her the glass.

Alex raised hers toward him "To trusting each other."

Gene pouted. "Yeah, OK." He hoped she could forgive his behaviour the other night. He didn't want to ask.

They sat silently on the sofa for a few moments, but Gene couldn't take it. "So, uh, Chris 'n Shaz. They seem happy." He looked at her, drowning in her big eyes. She'd taken off her makeup and looked different. Gene felt his insides turn over.

Alex giggled. "Yes. I think they'll be very happy. They're both so sweet, and Chris has a good heart. Shaz should be able to keep him in line."

"He tries hard." Gene paused. "And what d'you mean by 'in line'? Women. Always trying to keep a bloke 'in line'."

Alex rolled her eyes for effect, but the tone in his voice told him he was just teasing. Did she really know him that well? It felt like it. She might as well wind him up.

"Oh, come on Gene. Men are only looking for a women to tell them what to do. Most can't wait until they find one who's willing. Takes all the pressure off you." Alex raised her eyebrows teasingly and sipped at her wine.

"Someone to run yer bloody life's more like it." He scoffed, but the corners of his mouth curled up, and Alex found herself leaning a bit closer.

Her movement wasn't lost on Gene, an he finished his glass of wine, and set it on the table, slipping his arm over the back of the sofa and around her shoulder as he sat back, twisting slightly to face her. He desperately hoped his todger wouldn't give him away.

They teased each other pleasantly for a while, Alex leaning her elbow against the back of the sofa to prop her head up, and shifting one leg under her so she could face Gene. Why hadn't he kissed her? She couldn't stop looking at his mouth, his throat. He must have noticed. The urge to put her lips on him was overwhelming, and she could feel her entire body pulsing with desire. Every time she thought he was close he'd go off on another topic. Maybe she was reading him all wrong.

"You know Drake," He refilled his glass again. It was all he could do to keep from touching her, kissing her, shagging her senseless right there on the sofa. "To be serious for a minute – Mack's got it in for you." And the way she kept looking at him, he was sure she wanted him to. Every time he thought he was ready he froze.

"Me? If he finds out what you're doing you'll be in a worse place than Margate, that's for sure." She sipped from the glass that he handed her. One more glass of wine and she was likely to take matters into her own hands.

"What could be worse than Margate?" Gene scowled.

"Slough."

Gene glared at her. "Thanks for the optimism, Drake. But I'm not joking here. You have to be careful."

"So do you, Gene. And we have to get him."

Gene nodded, leaning toward the coffee table and twirling the wine glass between his fingers. He didn't want to tell her that if Supermac found out there was something happening between them her life could be in danger. Or both of their lives. His probably already was. Maybe they shouldn't take the risk. Gene set his glass down on the table and stood up.

"It's late. I should go home."

"What?" Alex stood, facing him. "Go home?" She looked at her feet. "Oh. OK. I mean, I thought...no, OK." She couldn't look at him and stuck her hands in her back pockets to keep from touching him.

Shit. She did want him to stay. "Alex. It's dangerous."

He watched her take a deep breath, her chest rising and falling. For a moment he was lost in the curve of her breast, the deep V neck of her jumper. He wanted to stay.

"Everything's dangerous, Gene. Everything you're doing – we're doing." She managed to hold his gaze. "You're not alone Gene." Tentatively she put a hand on his chest as she moved closer. "If we trust each other, we can do this."

The raw desire in her eyes, in her voice, was his undoing. Pulling her close with one hand behind her head Gene covered her mouth with his, slid his tongue along hers as her lips parted eagerly, welcoming him. With her hand inside his shirt, resting on his flesh Alex could feel the low growl building in his chest. She could feel him hard as he pulled her close, his mouth working hers, claiming whatever was left that he hadn't already.

Pulling apart, he touched his forehead to hers. "No one can know Alex. Anything. Not one slip up. Not yet. There's too much at stake."

Alex nodded, breathing hard, her face flushed, her skin prickling from the heat. "Bed, Gene."

"Wait, Alex." He saw her eyes, questioning. "Don't let me hurt you again."

"You didn't...you won't."

She curled his fingers into his and he followed her down the hall, into her bedroom. Sliding her hands under his jacket she pushed it smoothly off his shoulders, her mouth turning up to capture his as she unbuttoned his shirt.

"I like that much better when you do it Alex" he growled, his hands tugging at her jumper, pulling it over her head.

"Do you like this?" She kissed his chest, her tongue teasing over one nipple, then the other. He groaned in response as she kissed him lower, dropping to her knees and dragging her mouth over his stomach. Gene watched as she worked his belt, one hand stroking him gently through his trousers, the other pulling his zip. He watched as she tugged on his waistband, trousers and pants sliding off with one motion, his cock springing free, aching as she slowly drew it into her mouth.

Alex whimpered as she swallowed him, his flesh taut along her tongue, close to bursting. He grunted as she sucked him, licked his flesh. She didn't want to stop but did, Gene gasping as she released him, her breasts pushed against him as she stood. "Alex" he growled as his hands traveled her body, his face buried in her neck as he kissed and nipped at her ear, her shoulder. "Alex now."

She giggled as he fought with her belt, his frustration building. "What the 'ell is this and how do you get it off?"

She kissed his mouth, his chin. "If you're determined I'm sure you'll work it out."

"Bloody tear it off you" he tugged and pulled, and Alex guided his hands. Together they unhooked her belt, slipped off her jeans. Gene couldn't stop touching her and she gathered his shirt in her hands turning him around as she pushed him gently to the bed, crawling over him on all fours. They kissed, tongues eager, and he finally tugged the straps of her bra over her shoulders, unhooking it, pulling it off.

He had to look, to enjoy them full and bare for his eyes. Alex groaned, sighed as he slid his tongue over each peak, gently pulling them between his lips, his teeth, he briefly thought he could do this forever, her tits on his tongue as she rubbed herself, her clit along his length. The he felt her, taking him slowly, her hips dipping in short easy strokes until he was buried to the hilt, deliciously trapped. Gene opened his eyes and watched as she rode, gasping and sighing over him, eyes closed, her face twisted in ecstasy. He marveled at the sweat glistening on her skin, her throat, knowing he'd always see her like this, that he'd always be able to taste it, taste her. Alex shuddered and he wondered if she was close, if he could hold on. Not for much longer he thought as she fell onto him, her hips twitching raggedly against him. _"Gene"_ she gasped, _"oh, god, Gene."_ He groaned and moved with her, his own climax coming now in a rush he couldn't stop, hips thrusting, his cock desperately deep inside her. He didn't want it to end, it couldn't end, oh god he needed to come, he gripped her waist, held her tightly, as he felt her shaking, crying, as he exploded, his desire and pain and need etched into her, and hers into him.

Alex fell gently onto him, half laughing as he pulled her tight against him. He couldn't remember the last woman who had made him feel like this, had fucked him like she had, each time. It was different, she was different from any woman, any person, he'd ever been near. He hoped he wasn't putting her in any danger. Any more danger, anyway.

They lay together for a while in a post coital daze, not awake, but not asleep exactly, until Alex felt one of her legs tingle that it was time to move. Slowly she slid off him, but he kept her close, wrapping one arm around her waist.

"Mmmm, that was lovely." She kissed his chest lightly, her hand snaking over his stomach.

His voice was gruff, dusty. "Mmm, yeah. Was fantastic. You did all the bloody work." He sniffed. "Please make a habit of it, takes all the pressure off." Alex giggled. He idly wondered if she would ever stop giggling at him. Probably. He didn't want her to.

"I'm sure you'll get your chance to make it up to me."

"Oh, I don' know. I don' think I'll mind you doing all the work for a while." He grinned and caught her wrist as she went to slap him. Rolling them both over until they were facing each other, he kissed her warmly. "But Alex, I'm serious about being careful. You need to be extra careful."

"I will Gene, I promise. I'll be a good little soldier."

He shook his head. "Don't be too good, now. No one'll believe it if you're not bangin' on about every bloody case. I don't want you to stop it." She grinned again. "Now what are you grinnin' at? And the grinnin' at me has to stop. Unless we're naked."

"I never realized it before. Not exactly"

"What?"

"You like it when I challenge you Gene." She traced lines on his chin, over his shoulder.

He scowled. "No. I don't. But it wouldn't be like you to stop, so keep doin' it." He closed his eyes as she wriggled down, she kissed his neck, his collarbone. "And expect me to keep goin' on at you."

"Ooh I like the sound of that."

Gene felt her tongue flick against his skin, and the familiar ache between his legs as he grew hard again. "Not like that Bolls. I'll have to dress you down in front of Mack. He'll be looking for it."

"So how am I supposed to know if you're really angry at me or it's just for show?"

It was Gene's turn to grin. "You won't. I'll enjoy that."

"Well, then, it will just force me to look at every bollocking you give me as your own special Gene Hunt style foreplay."

"Foreplay? You are a twisted bird."

She laughed again, and this time he couldn't help smiling as she gently tugged his lower lip between her teeth. "You would prefer this, Mr. Hunt?" She slid a hand between his legs, stroking his fully formed erection.

"I think we're a bit past foreplay, Bolls." He leered, rolling her onto her back, kissing her everywhere.


	5. Episode 3,1

_**Thanks for reading and I hope you're all enjoying them. Will be the only one for this episode, I think.**_

--

Alex watched Gene out of the corner of her eye as he took off his jacket and sat heavily on her sofa, closing his eyes as his head rested against the wall. He had been uncharacteristically quiet throughout the evening, but had indicated early on he'd like to come up tonight. She'd eagerly said yes.

The job took its toll on the best officers, and this week, the lack of sleep, the pressure to find the bomber, had been harder on him than he would ever admit. She sighed and poured drinks. Since she'd met him, there had been a lot of hard days for both of them.

"I brought the bottle, in case you wanted a refill." As she bent over to set the drinks on the coffee table she realized Gene was staring at her. Not at her, exactly. Her shirt had spilled open as she leaned over, nearly exposing her breasts. Gene mumbled something.

"What?" She hadn't heard.

"Take off your clothes, Alex."

"I'm not stripping for you Gene." She rolled her eyes. But she didn't move.

"I didn't ask you to." His eyes traveled up, meeting hers. "Just asked you to take your clothes off." Gene collected his drink, loosening his tie further with his other hand as he sat back against the sofa.

For a minute she wasn't sure. Take off her clothes. The night was sure to end in sex – that's why he was here. But something about it made her nervous. He made her nervous. She broke eye contact.

"OK."

She started unbuttoning her shirt, but found she couldn't look at him. She could tell he was looking at her, though. A look she'd seen before, countless times. Alex flushed, wondering if all this time he'd been imagining this. She felt suddenly warm and swallowed the solid lump in her throat.

Gene relaxed as she started on her buttons. He didn't know why he'd asked. Maybe he just wanted to know if she would, how far would she go. Beyond shagging him, of course. That was a given. He'd never been so tired, so defeated. He wanted to look at something nice and Alex was nice to look at. He shifted on the sofa, grunting quietly as she reached the last button and pulled her shirt out from the waistband of her jeans. She unbuttoned her cuffs and shrugged the shirt self consciously off her shoulders. His breath hitched and he shifted again in his seat, his hard cock tearing at his trousers. He wanted to unzip them, take matters into his own hands while he watched. Would she mind? Deciding he didn't care, he unbuckled his belt, sliding his trousers and pants down around his knees.

Alex watched out of the corner of her eye as Gene gripped himself, his eyes narrowed, still trained on her as she dropped her shirt on the floor. Bending over she carefully pulled off her boots, afraid that if she lost her balance it would ruin the mood. She was suddenly very hot, could feel the throbbing between her legs as she watched Gene slowly stroke himself, gazing at her, his expression unchanged. After finishing her boots she unfastened her jeans and hooked her thumbs in the waistband, only then realizing she had worn lacy black knickers today in anticipation of seeing Gene tonight. She bit her lip – she hadn't expected she would be stripping in front of him. Not like this anyway. Closing her eyes she took a deep breath and slowly pushed them over her hips. She glanced at Gene, his mouth half open, clearly enjoying her simple actions. When she bent over to pull off her jeans she heard him groan, saw his head tilt slightly for a better look at her arse. His hand moved just slightly faster.

"Gene…" she had to move around the coffee table to get to him, and gladly would have, but knew somehow she should wait for him to call her.

He growled. "Knickers."

Alex didn't want to be enjoying this, being on display for him. But she was. It was all she could do to stand back, to watch him as he took pleasure in looking at her. She bent over again, sliding her knickers slowly down around her ankles. The noise he made was desperate, animal. She didn't want to wait any longer and glanced at him as she stood up. His eyes were closed now, fingers working along his shaft.

"Save some for me Gene." she whispered.

"Come 'ere Bolls."

She moved around the table, shaking as his hands smoothed up her legs, caressed her thighs, slid over her bottom. He slid his legs between hers and pulled her onto his lap straddling him. With two fingers he tugged down the lacy cup of her bra, roughly covering her peak with his mouth, sucking her into his mouth as he slid the straps over her shoulder and deposited her last article of clothing onto the floor. Gene kissed over her skin, her shoulder, her throat until he found her mouth, his tongue driving between her lips, between her teeth as he grunted and pulled her closer.

Alex was shaking. Her body, desperate for his touch, had melted when they made contact, she wanted to kiss him, touch him, urge him inside her. Ripping at his shirt she pulled it apart, her hands rough over his flesh, sliding down between them, gripping his cock as he groaned into her mouth. Gene moved a hand over her hip, between her legs, fingers inside her as she cried out. He laughed hoarsely as he thrust inside her once, twice. He could bring her off and he knew it, and he wanted to. Again and again he worked her until, with Alex wet and shaking he flicked his thumb across her clit and pushed his cock deep inside her.

Gene gripped her tightly, holding her still as he thrust into her. He held still for a moment, his legs wide apart, Alex unable to move against him. He was so close, had brought himself so near the end, and now, deep inside her, he wanted her to straddle him all night, wanted the ache, the anticipation. He gasped as Alex gripped the sofa behind him, shifting slightly on his lap as she slowly raised and lowered her hips. Oh god he wanted to come, he would come. Alex rode him harder, faster, moaning, his face buried in her gorgeous tits. He couldn't wait, _"Alex, oh god, Alex, uhh, uhh...."_ Gripping her tight, burying himself inside her, he came hard, hot, forever, Alex collapsing into his arms.


	6. Episode 4,1

_**Hiya! Given my difficulties with series 2 of Ashes to Ashes (which have been painfully documented elsewhere), my steadfast editor has stepped in to find the smutty where I cannot. So this week we've switched places - she wrote and I edited. If you're lucky enough to know her, go ahead and say thanks - if you don't she'll be reading the reviews right along with me.  
**_

_**Here's hoping I'm over it by next week. And thanks, ed.**_

--

"No I don't know. Tell me." He'd pressed her on that, God knows why. Pretty bloody sure he did know, actually. Gene leaned back in his chair and traced the contours of her body with his eyes as she took the phone call. He knew alright, but he wanted to study her eyes when she answered. Wanted to know what she'd say, how she'd phrase it. He was damned if he was going to let her wriggle out of this one.

"So?" Alex sat shakily back down. She shook her head and tried to blink away the unsettling voice that still echoed in her ears. She breathed out slowly, the fear subsiding. She wanted to tell him, wanted his help. His protection, even. "Tell me. The silly girly stuff." Was Gene really still harping on about Jackie's throwaway comment? What did he want her to say? She fumbled for the least sexually charged expression she could find.

"She somehow got the impression that you and I were…" She tailed off. Why was this so hard to say? She ran a hand through her hair.

Gene's eyes narrowed. "Shaggin'?"

Alex burst out laughing. "Yes!" She gasped for air, choking a laugh. "That's what she thought. God knows why." It wasn't funny. Gene didn't laugh.

"You soon put her straight on that one then, Bolls?" He pressed his lips together, then reached for his glass and swallowed down the rest of his scotch. Studied the tablecloth. Mac was dead. Everything he thought he knew was wrong. If he could be sure of this one thing it would help.

Of course he wanted to have her from the minute her saw her. Well, not when he thought she was a tart. But soon after. Could've shagged her on more than one occasion, like as not. God, she liked a drink. Used to get this lost look on her face. The easiest thing in the world would have been to have carried her upstairs and slipped her a length. Good thing he was a fucking gentleman. He'd got used to copping a look at her arse, glancing down her top. That was enough.

Alex smiled fondly at him. "Yes. I did." Gene said nothing. He wasn't about to make this easy for her.

It was different for him now. Things had got complicated. For some reason he needed her to like him. When she looked at him in that goofy way, even though she appeared to be giving him the brush off, it did strange things to his insides.

Gene held her gaze. Something unsayable was hanging in the air between them. Alex shifted in her chair – what else did he want her to say? She was suddenly aware that her boot was touching his and slid her foot away. God this was awkward. She had the uncomfortable feeling that he could see straight into her head. As a psychologist, she was well aware that sexual fantasies had little bearing on real life desires. If anything, her sordid little private vignettes in which her Guv took her forcefully from behind over his desk (usually wearing his coat, often his driving gloves) had made her all the more determined not to go there in real life. Such a bad idea.

"It would be stupid, Gene." She said softly, smiling at the table. Actually she wasn't really sure what she thought. He was too close. This was too intimate. She wanted him to say something flip. To break the tension. He didn't.

"Would it, though." It was a statement. Not a question. He thought he knew. Though if he was pressing her down onto the mattress and looking into her eyes as she came he'd know for certain. He moved his boot back against hers. Studied her through half-closed eyes. He could wait as long as it took.

He was doing that thing with his eyes again. It was too much. She felt naked. Swimmy. Someone had pulled the plug on her brain. The entire world seemed to be focused on the three inches of space where his boot was touching hers.

"You need another drink?" His voice in his ears seemed to have dropped a register. His trousers felt tight. He needed to get her upstairs. She shook her head. The candle guttered and went out. Standing, he reached for her hand. His chair fell back against the wall. Wordlessly, she went with him.

---

They fell together onto the sofa, still covered with the bedclothes she'd put out for Jackie. Gene was kissing her, his tongue delving deep into her mouth as if he had no need to breathe. He smelled of man and cigarettes. She was already too wet to consider whether this was a good or bad idea. Her hands roamed over his chest, his back. He was so solid, she could feel the last vestiges of her earlier fear being forcefully driven from her body. She could drown in him, wanted to eat him. Alex slid one hand between the buttons of his shirt, tried unsuccessfully to loosen his tie with the other.

"Hang on." He grunted, sitting up to pull it off and undoing most of his buttons at the same time. He felt her two hands slide inside his shirt as he settled back down. She tasted like he couldn't have imagined. For some reason in all his nightly fantasies, when he took her in every way imaginable, he had never thought what she would taste like. His cock was pressing hard against his underpants. He wanted it to touch her skin. Gene felt her hand slide down over the front of his trousers, heard the hitch in her breathing as her fingers explored the straining bulge.

Reaching down with one hand he undid the last of his shirt buttons, his trouser belt and fly swiftly releasing his tented underwear. He was still kissing her. As her hand slid beneath the waistband of his boxers he groaned into her mouth. Thrusting her tongue deep she curled her fingers around his shaft, thick and hot. "Oh God, Gene." She needed it inside her. She rubbed her thumb across the head, feeling the wetness, tracing around the tip with her thumb. "Alex. Get your clothes off." he growled.

Sitting up slightly Alex started to take off her blouse. Gene kissed across her neck and shoulders as she pushed the silky material down her arms. She reached around to unfasten her bra as Gene pushed the straps off her shoulders. His eyes gleamed darkly as he took in the sight of her firm breasts. His long fingers cupping each one he bent down to kiss and suck. Alex caught her fingers in his hair as his hot breath and nibbling teeth made her squirm and buck her hips against his leg. Her breath caught as she looked down and suddenly took in the reality of her DCI, eyes shut, hair falling over his forehead, taking her nipple into his searching mouth. Bloody hell. She shut her eyes.

Gene looked up, panting. "You need to…" He wrestled with her jeans. Wriggling, she slid out of them, kicked her boots onto the floor. White cotton knickers. He would have imagined silk. His cock twitched. Christ he needed her to take them off. Pulling his trousers and pants down to his ankles he sat up and pulled his boots off. Socks too. He wanted to do this properly. Running his gaze down her body he hooked his fingers into her pants and pulled them down. God they were wet. If he didn't know before, he knew now. She wanted him. He slid one finger, two, inside her and felt her press her hips up, groaning. Working his fingers slowly, he took her left breast in his other hand and rolled her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. "Gene…oh God" He looked at her, naked, waiting, gasping. "I need you inside me." Pressing her shoulders to the mattress with both hands, he moved his body between her legs. "Open your eyes." he grunted. It seemed important. He wanted to look as he entered her, to see in her face what was happening to her body. She opened lust-filled eyes as he pushed his cock into her, gasping with eyes wide as she took his full length. He couldn't not move, wanted to make the moment last, had to thrust, he moved his hands off her shoulders, took the weight on his elbows and started to find a rhythm.

His cock filling her completely, his long body pressing against hers, his hair flopping over his face, hot breath on her neck; she was lost in him. Matching his rhythm she moved against him, until his every stroke was ecstasy. Wanting more still she found his mouth with hers. His tongue and his cock now deep inside her, she rode and bucked until the world fell away and she was gone. Feeling her orgasm gripping his shaft, Gene thrust harder, faster, beads of sweat dripping onto her face and neck. She opened her eyes in time to see him come, face twisted as if in pain, lost in his own private world, sweat breaking out all over his back as he collapsed on top of her.

Rolling slowly off her he stretch out an arm underneath her shoulders and looked her in the eye. She held his gaze. Her face felt washed clean with pleasure. Gene chuckled. "Of course you're right, DI Drake. You and me? Ridiculous idea."


	7. Episode 5,1

**_The editor says thanks to everyone for all the great reviews for her debut offering. (I'm hoping she's inspired to write another somewhere along the way...)  
_**

_**First Easter Egg for Episode 5. Short and sweet. Longer one to follow. Hope everyone's enjoying them!!  
**_

--

His evening curry plans having gone down in flames, Gene took himself home. Lying back on his bed, he kicked off his trousers, his legs stretched out across the bed. With his eyes closed he could feel her tongue snake around his already taut flesh. He groaned as her lips circled him, sucking gently on his tip, her tongue lapping the tiny droplets that had quickly appeared. God, he wouldn't last long this time. "Please" he heard himself beg. He couldn't stop. He always begged.

He could see her bent over him, head rising and falling as she swallowed him, pulling him deep into her mouth, red lips tight around him, sucking hard as she moved back to his head, swallowed him down to the hilt, again and again. He tangled his hands in her hair, his hips bucking as she released him. He loved this part. Gene gasped as she moved one hand over his balls, would she lick them? _Please._ Another groan escaped as he felt her tongue slip lower, pulling him into her mouth as he cried out. _More_, he wanted more. He spread his legs wider.

She knew what he wanted, moving back to his cock, swallowing him down so far he thought she'd choke. She only gagged a little. "Alex" he was panting, could barely speak. _"Gonna come..., oh god!"_ She sucked hard on his shaft, her hand working, her tongue lapping, he was so close, he couldn't stop, he could feel her throat as she swallowed, readying herself. Pushing hard into her mouth he exploded, his mind flashing white light, exquisite pain, coming harder, longer than he could ever remember. She took it all, swallowed him whole, hungry for him, moaning with pleasure.

Gene lay still on the bed, his heart rate speeding as his breathing slowly returned to normal. Groaning, he wiped his hand on the sheet and rolled away from the sticky mess. Someday. Soon.

Tomorrow they had to catch George Staines.


	8. Episode 5,2

_**So this was another 'starting at the beginning chapters.' Hope it's not to confusing! I can't believe there are so few episodes left to go. **_

_**Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing!!**_

--

Alex took a few minutes to recover. Had she really just turned down her best opportunity to return to Molly? To her life? To wake up in 2008? Alex shook her head and looked at the bar. Why did she do that?

"I do believe you promised me a drink, Drake."

Alex smiled to herself, glancing at Gene. He had his hands stuffed in his pockets as he leaned his backside against the bar.

"Was that 'im?" Gene pointed his chin towards the space recently vacated by Martin Summers. "Boris?"

"Um, yes. That was him."

"Bit old for you?"

"I don't know, maybe." Alex shrugged. "I didn't expect to see him here."

"Gave 'im the brush off, didya?"

She smiled. "Yes. Yes I suppose I did."

Gene stared at his boots for a moment, pouting. "Good" he sniffed, looking up at Alex. "I'll 'ave a scotch. Double."

–

Hours later Alex watched Ray stagger out of the restaurant, leaving only her and Gene at the bar. Gene had gone to the gents and she hadn't realized until that moment that he was still working on the same drink she'd bought him at the start of the evening.

"Excuse me" Luigi interrupted her thoughts, smiling at Alex. "You can stay if you like, but I would like to go to bed."

"Of course Luigi. Let me just settle up the bill."

"It's Ok. Mr. Hunt took care of it already."

Alex sighed. He always did that.

"You ready?" Gene appeared at her shoulder.

"For what?" Alex looked up at Gene. He looked nervous.

"To get out of 'ere. What'dya think I meant?"

She shook her shoulders as she slid off the bar stool. "Nothing. I didn't think anything." Alex heard his sharp intake of breath behind her as she walked towards the door.

"Come on. I'll walk you up." He followed her out onto the pavement.

"That's OK, Gene, you don't have to. I can manage -" She turned, the look on his face melting her insides. Of course. "OK."

–

"You can't be too careful Alex." Gene followed up the stairs. He knew she'd think he was looking at her arse. That's OK. He was. He idly wondered at what point in the evening he decided to follow her up the stairs.

"What do you mean"

"I just mean, I dunno" he sighed. "Strange men seem to follow you around. I'd hate for Boris to show up unexpected." They'd reached the landing outside her door.

"Yeah, well. I don't think he will. But thank you."

Alex turned and smiled at him. That smile he couldn't work out. The one that made his insides flip and confused the hell out of him. She thought he was a decent man. He wanted to kiss her, change her mind.

"Ok. Well." Thank god he had his coat over his arm. He didn't know what to do with his hands. "See you tomorrow then." She was getting closer. Why was she getting closer? He felt her breath hitch as he kissed her on the cheek, catching the corner of her mouth. Why did he do that? His face moved far enough away to see her eyes, but his body moved closer.

She breathed. "Gene..."

"Sorry, Alex." He started to pull away. "I didn't mean to..." What was he doing? Why couldn't he move? It took a second for him to realize his shirt was balled in her fist, that she wasn't letting go.

"You didn't mean to kiss me?" Her voice was barely above a whisper. The whisper that made all the blood rush to his groin.

"I did. Mean to." His nose was touching hers, they were still too close. He could see her lips parting and he licked his, his tongue a hair from her mouth. "I mean I shouldn't have. I'm sorry." She still hadn't let go of his shirt. He kissed her again, sucking her bottom lip between his.

Alex panted, her hand curving around his neck, into his hair. "Do you want to come in? For a drink?"

Was this really going to happen? "Yes." He growled. "Sod the drink."

Gene stood behind her as she fumbled with her keys, leaning over her, one hand on the door-frame and his face in her hair. He was hard, his breathing shallow. He wanted his hands on her. The biggest mistake he would ever make and he wasn't even drunk. What if she did want him?

Alex shut the door behind them as he threw his coat on the small kitchen table. Looking up at him through lowered lashes she took his hand, pulling him into her bedroom.

Her tongue was in his mouth, her hands pulling his head down to her. Gene pulled her shirt up, slid his fingers over her breasts, one under the thin lace, teasing her hard. He groaned into her mouth. Shrugging off his jacket Alex tore at the buttons on his shirt, her hands moving beneath the fabric, hot on his skin. He should go slower, take his time. She'd like that, right? She fumbled with his belt, slid down his zip, took him in hand. He threw his head back, gasping. Maybe not much slower.

Somehow he managed to peel off her jeans, removing her knickers in the same motion. She pulled her top over her head as he tugged off her bra. Gene stood for a moment, unbelieving. There she was, naked in front of him. His eyes swallowed her whole before pushing her to the bed, lying next to her. They kissed forever, tongues and teeth meeting as Alex stroked him, her thumb teasing his tip until he was blind, couldn't think. He needed to be inside her, he couldn't wait another moment. Rolling her onto her back he settled between her legs, pushing them wide with his thighs. He paused, hot, aching, again thinking he should slow down. Alex disagreed and wriggled her hips closer, wrapping her legs around him as she guided him deep inside her, Gene extended off the bed with both arms.

"Gene, I want...."

He nodded, began to thrust, slowly, his own flesh near bursting. Gene watched her eyes, wide at first, then fluttering closed as he moved inside her, against her. Lowering himself to her he nibbled her lip, her chin, her neck, his tongue sliding into her mouth. Alex cried out, murmured his name, begged him for more. So much better than he'd imagined. He whispered into her neck, things he never thought he'd say, promises he knew he couldn't keep. He'd do everything for her, if she wanted. He thrust harder, lost the rhythm, came in a flood with Alex clinging to him, her arms around his back.

For a long moment Gene lay still, not sure what to do next. Should he leave? That's what he would normally do. Get the hell out. _No love, I won't call you again_. But he would, this time. Shifting a little he moved to his side, pulled Alex closer, both arms around her.

"That was unexpected." He searched her face for some sign that it was OK. That she wanted him to be here.

She smiled. "My turn to apologize, then."

Gene raised his eyebrows. "No need to apologize. Not to me. " He paused, panicking. "Unless of course you're sorry we did it."

"No." She shook her head. "Not sorry."

Gene turned his eyes to the ceiling, a thoughtful pout forming on his face. He wanted a fag – it would hold off the panic, he was sure.

"Be right back." Alex wriggled out of his embrace, and he watched as she pulled his shirt off the floor and shrugged it around her, padding out of the room with her arse just visible below the shirttails. With some effort he sat up, swallowing hard and swinging his legs over the edge of the bed so he could reach his jacket and retrieve his fags. He was lighting one when Alex came back into the room and he brightened considerably when he saw she was carrying two glasses and a bottle of whisky.

"Thanks" he took the glass she offered, swallowing a mouthful before setting it on the bedside table. Now what?

Alex sat on the bed, crossing her legs under her. His gaze was starting to make her uncomfortable. Didn't he want this? Maybe he wanted to leave.

"Um, you don't have to stay, ah, if you don't want." She looked away_. Please stay.  
_  
He frowned. "You're wearin' my shirt." He sniffed. "You'd have to take it off for me to go anywhere. And honestly Bolls, if you take it off we'll be right back where we started." _Ask me to stay.  
_  
She smiled. "And if I don't take it off?"

Gene exhaled the last of his cigarette and deposited the fag end in the empty whisky glass before moving to sit up on the bed, his back against the headboard. With a pout he pulled Alex onto his lap until she was straddling his thighs. She couldn't help glancing down.

Gene chuckled. "Plenty of time for that Alex." He pulled her face close, kissing her gently. "If you want." He kissed her harder, his hands moved lower, undoing the buttons on his shirt. She sighed into his mouth as his fingers trailed over her belly, over her ribcage, as his hands cupped her breasts. Alex moaned as Gene grew hard beneath her, shifting her weight to get closer, but Gene held her firmly away with one hand, tugging gently on her bottom lip with his teeth.

He grunted as his mouth trailed over her shoulder, kissed across the curve of her breast, pulled a taut nipple into his mouth. Alex arched her back, pushing closer as she tangled her hands in his hair, holding on. Gene took his time, moving between each breast until Alex cried and shook with need. "Oh god Gene! More." She bucked against him as he reached between her legs, slid two fingers inside her, thrusting slowly, pushing her further. He flicked his thumb once over her clit and she came, crying his name, her nails digging into his shoulders.

He held her as she settled, shifting under her, moving her over him. "Want a ride, Alex?" he growled. She gasped as she sunk onto him, as he filled her. Oh god, he was so hard. Gene leaned back, putting all of his weight on his arms as he propped himself up. He wanted to watch her as she moved over him, fucking him. "Whenever you're ready."

Her eyes locked onto his. They were dark, watching her. She started slowly, rising and falling, her hips working over him, taking him deep, bringing him closer. Gene grunted as she moved, as she rode him, a lusty half smile on his face. He was challenging her. _Make me come.  
_  
She moved his hands over his body, in his hair as she pulled him into a kiss. She could taste the sweat, his raw desire. She could sense he was close, but she was closer. He groaned as she slowed, working the rhythm to her own body, gasping as she spiraled over the edge, as she cried out his name.

Alex was still shaking when she felt one long arm snake around her, heard him grunt. She watched his eyes lose focus, his head fall back, mouth half open, panting. _"Oh god, Alex, oh god."_ He held her tight as he fired off inside her.

Falling to the bed together, Gene wrapped her in his arms. "Promise me something" he murmured.

"Anything, Gene."

"You'll give me a chance." He kissed her neck, her hair. He couldn't see her smile.


	9. Episode 6,1

_**Sorry about the delay on this one! Last week was just much busier than normal. Here's the episode 6 Easter Egg. The first one for episode 7 is also up and ready to go. Thanks for reading!  
**_

--

Gene had just peeled off his shirt to get a look at the bruises when the banging started. It had been a long time since he'd had a beating like that, and he wasn't half as young as he'd been then. If they had followed him home they were asking to be six feet under.

He moved quietly down the darkened hall toward the door, but he needn't have worried. By the time he reached the door whoever it was had started shouting.

"Gene! Gene! Are you in there?" It was Alex. Still banging as he opened the door.

"Drake? What the 'ell d'you want?" He really didn't need her special brand of madness tonight and watched sourly as she pushed past him into the hall.

"Are you alright? You weren't answering your phone."

"That explains the bloody phone ringin' off the hook since I got home." He followed her into the kitchen. She was clearly agitated. Something had happened. "Are you OK Bolly? What are you doin' here?"

"Someone broke into my flat, Gene."

That was too much. He was going to have this bastards bollocks for breakfast. "Did they hurt you Alex?"

"No." She shook her head. "Gene? What happened to your face?"

"Nothing." He'd followed her into the kitchen. The hall was dark, but the kitchen light was on, and she could see his face. He was suddenly aware he wasn't wearing a shirt, but she hadn't seemed to notice. Or didn't care.

It had been a couple of weeks since they'd had sex, and while there had been more than one opportunity when he was sure, if he wanted, he'd have been welcome back up to her flat, he hadn't taken advantage. Not that he hadn't wanted to, but he did want to take her out, show her he was serious – at least once before they fell into a familiar routine. Although he'd had to admit he was looking forward to the routine, especially if it involved shagging Alex more nights than not. But right now he didn't want her here.

"Gene, that's not nothing." He didn't flinch as her hand went to his eye, her eyes focused on his injury but his were on her.

"It's not my first beatin' Alex. Get some kip I'll be fine."

She had her doubts. He looked bad. "Do you think it was the same men who broke into my flat? Gene they had bats! Did they hit you with bats?"

He sniffed, nodding. "Trevor Riley's men, yeah. They hit me with something." He pushed her away gently and reached for the open whisky bottle on the counter. "S'ok, though. I'm on medication." He grimaced and raised the bottle in a mock toast before putting it to his mouth, swallowing twice before offering it to Alex. Smiling, she took the bottle and drank.

"You should go home Bolls. I'll take care of that Riley bastard in the morning."

"I don't want to." She shuddered.

"They won't be back Alex. I'm sure it's safe. I'll stick a plod downstairs for the rest of the night."

She smiled weakly at him before looking away. "They're already there. I called the station and had them send someone over before I called you. And besides, we should do something about your injuries before you go to sleep."

He shook his head. "'M fine, Drake." But she had already left the room.

Alex took her time tending to him, she knew he'd try to chase her out as soon as she was done, but she didn't think he should be alone. He would never ask her to stay, admit to being scared. Maybe she could draw it out of him, make him talk about it. He said nothing at all while she was cleaning his cuts and bruises, only grunting occasionally if she asked a question, or poked him too hard.

"That's it then,"she said after finishing, gathering the wrappings and supplies from the kitchen table.

"Finally." He snarled, eyes narrowed. "Will you be off now?"

Alex risked a glance as she left the room to return the items where she found them. "I suppose, yeah. If that's what you want."

Gene sat in his kitchen and lit a cigarette, naked from the waist up. What did he want? He wanted to be alone, work out the next steps. He couldn't do that if she wouldn't leave him alone to think. It was bad enough they came after him, but he could take a beating. He didn't know what he'd have done if they had actually got to her.

"I could stay Gene," she interrupted his thoughts as she returned. "If you wanted to talk about it."

"There is nothing to bloody talk about Bolls. I just need some sleep." He stood up, pouring himself another drink. "I'll call the station, make sure you've got the all clear for your flat and you can go home."

She tried again. "Look, Gene. It can be very traumatic to be beaten like that. It's perfectly normal to be scared, or to experience feelings of inadequacy about - "

"Inadequacy? I've never felt inadequate about anything in my whole life!" He turned too fast to face her, and he was sure she saw him wince. "Just a few bloody bruises, that's all." He shook his head at the disbelieving look on her face. "Christ! What do I have to do to get you to believe me?" He was starting to get a few ideas.

"Nothing, Gene. I just, I wanted to make sure. That you were alright. That's all." She forced a smile.

"Well I am fine." He took a step closer, he could show her too, how fine he was. He was certain that would help. Taking another step he leaned close to her ear. "Suddenly Alex I feel very fine." He heard a small noise creep from her throat. "Would you like me to show you how fine?"

"Gene, I don't think it's a good -" He ended her sentence with his mouth, his body pressing her against the table. He'd show her inadequate.

"Gene..." His hands moved to her waist, pushing her jogging pants down over her hips. This wasn't exactly what she'd had in mind, but she knew, she thought she knew, that this was his way of dealing with it. Shag her silly, prove he was still a man. To her, to himself. She could help him, she wanted to. She reached a hand lower, stroking the evidence of his intent through the straining fabric of his trousers before reaching for his zip, urging him along.

He kissed her hard, teeth nipping, tongue everywhere. He needed her to know, to show her. Nothing inadequate about him at all. He tugged off her knickers as she took him in hand, smooth strokes until he pushed her so far back on the table she couldn't reach, had to prop herself up on her elbows. Gene pulled her roughly to the edge of the table, hooking an arm under one leg as he stepped between her thighs, as he drove into her, grunting as he pounded her to the table, short hard strokes as his body screamed in pain from the effort. His breath hitched in agony, the bruises on his ribs making it hard for him to breathe. Alex cried out as he moved faster, his strokes erratic, he was coming, he couldn't stop, ohgodohgodohgodohgod he exploded, howling in agony as he came, his head thrown back as he pulled her tight against him.

After a few seconds he bent low, rested his head on her stomach as she pushed up off the table. Gene was breathing hard as she smoothed his hair. She wanted to kiss him.

"Feel better?" She asked. He groaned. "Still want me to go home?"

He shook his head. "No." He croaked. "Let's go to bed Alex. Everything bloody hurts."


	10. Episode 7,1

_**Thanks to everyone who has stuck with these, I do appreciate it. I had originally intended for this to be funnier, but it just got smutty instead. Ah well. Maybe next time.**_

--

The dress was having the desired effect. He couldn't keep his eyes off her. He'd wander the room, joking with the team, buying drinks, but he always drifted back to her. Sometimes it was just his eyes, looking so hard she felt almost naked – well she supposed she was, and there was no doubt what he had on his mind. Why would there be? It wouldn't be the first time. They'd finally got past that. Over the last few weeks Alex had even found herself hoping he'd take more chances with her, especially now that she was leaving. But he didn't. He was still so careful with her, around her, that her heart ached more than a little. She didn't want to hurt him.

Sometimes during the evening she'd find him standing next to her, listening to whatever conversation she was having, almost interested. He'd even hand her a drink now and then, his fingers careful to brush her hand or her fingertips as he did.

Alex spent hours waiting for the party to break up. She'd enjoyed herself, she would miss them, but she wanted to spend her last night, if it was her last night, with Gene. In his arms. Safe.

–

"Got time for one more?" My god she had legs up to her neck. And he intended to spend the next several hours buried between them. How soon could they get out of here?

"If you insist." She smiled as she raised the glass, putting it slowly to her lips.

Gene watched her drink, managing to resist chasing the bubbly liquid with his tongue by sheer willpower. He couldn't resist leaning in to whisper in her ear. "I've had about enough of this party, how 'bout you?"

Alex shuddered as her body flushed from her toes to her ears. She eyed him with one arched eyebrow. "Meet me upstairs? Ten minutes?"

"Be there in five." He watched her say her good-byes and after gathering a fresh bottle of champagne from Luigi, followed her out the door.

–

Alex whimpered under his touch, the bottle of champagne he'd brought ignored on the coffee table. She shuddered as his fingertips moved over the outside of her thighs, then the inside.

"You know Drake, I have no idea how this dress had not hitched up to your elbows with all the socializing you were doing tonight," he kissed her throat, her shoulder, nibbled her ear. "But I'm bloody well going to see it hitched up there now." Ignoring her protesting laughter Gene hooked his fingers under the hem of her dress, pushing it up until it had gathered under her arms. Alex lifted her arms and let him peel it over her head and shoulders, quivering a little as his eyes traveled her nearly naked body.

"There. That's skimpy enough," he growled, pushing her back against the sofa with his body, covering her mouth with his.

"Not fair!" Alex pushed him gently. "You're still dressed. " Reaching for the buttons on his shirt, she undid them one by one as he gazed at her. Her eyes drifted to his chest as each button revealed more of him, more Gene. Yes, they'd had sex before, but it had always been unplanned, unexpected. This time they'd both known without saying that they'd end up here. Together.

"Let me help you with that." Gene sat up, pulling his shirt out of his waistband, tugging open the last few buttons.

"Are you in a hurry Gene?" She bit her bottom lip, waiting for him to answer.

"'Course not." After shrugging off his shirt he grabbed her around the waist and pulled them both to the floor, rolling her gently beneath him. "More room."

"It's a bit hard, thought, isn't it?"

Gene pushed himself against her, his unmistakable erection pressing into her leg. "More 'n a bit, I'd say."

Alex laughed again, unable to remember the last time she'd laughed so much, had enjoyed a man so completely. Putting a hand to his face she pulled him into a kiss – long, sweet, pouring everything she had into him. She hoped he knew. Would know. Could somehow understand.

"You know Gene," she ran her hand through his hair as he kissed her neck. "The bedroom's really not that far away."

"Mmm. What? Bedroom?" He pushed up onto his knees. "Yeah. Bedroom. Great idea."

Gene followed her into the bedroom, wondering how he'd got her, where it was heading. She still talked about leaving. Going away. She'd even talked about it tonight like it was imminent. But here she was, and here he was with her. It was all he wanted, was it too much to ask? That she stay with him? Bollocks. She was never leaving.

He groaned a little as she sat on the edge of the bed, legs spread wide, his target hidden behind tiny French knickers. He watched her through slitted eyes as she made quick work of his belt, his zip, as his trousers fell to the floor. Please please please. His eyes fell close as she stroked him, slowly at first, her fingers reaching between his legs, gently teasing his balls until his brain shut off. Don't stop. His mouth fell open as he felt her tongue wrap around him, warm and wet. Her name escaped his lips as he felt hers slide over his cock, tightening as she pulled him into her mouth, her tongue never ceasing its gentle pressure. Gene let her go as long as he could, he never wanted her to stop but he couldn't hold on. And he wanted her, wanted to come in her mouth, wanted her to want it. But not tonight. Maybe in the morning, he thought briefly, as he tangled his hands into her hair and pulled her gently away.

Moving down to the bed Gene pushed Alex back against the pillows, his hands moving swiftly to her knickers and tugging them down and over her feet as she lifted them in the air. Alex sighed approval when he kissed over the inside of her thigh, across her belly, her hands gripping his hair as he tugged off her bra and pulled one peaking bud into his mouth, her body writhing underneath him. Gene chuckled into her shoulder as he nudged her legs wider with his own. All he wanted was to be inside her, make her cry, beg, want him like he wanted her. He knew it could never be like that, she could never need him like he needed her, but he could hope. "Look at me Alex" he murmured. "Look at me." Her eyes flew open, a small smile played on her mouth. He kissed it, could feel her smile against his mouth as he slid his tongue between her lips, as he entered her in one long slow stroke.

Alex arched her body toward him, needing to be closer, holding him tighter. Her hips moved to meet his slow strokes as he penetrated her completely with each one. She couldn't get close enough, wanted to be inside him, to know what he felt, to know everything about him. "Gene, more" she whispered and watched his eyes close tight, saw the sweat beading on his forehead, the damp hair falling over his face. Her lips parted as her head fell back against the pillow, every nerve ending in her body tilting towards an edge she knew she'd never return from, Gene's name spilled from her lips as she shattered beneath him, begging for more. Sensing her finish Gene pushed up off the bed, grunting, thrusting harder, faster, losing himself as molten heat poured from his body into hers.

–

Later, Alex lay awake, listening to Gene's light snoring. She brushed the hair out of his face, he looked so peaceful. How could she leave him?


End file.
